


Amidala vs. Taa

by for_darkness_shows_the_stars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Padmé Amidala, Gen, Orn Free Taa deserves to die BTW, Politics, Senatorial pettinessTM, allusions to slavery, graphic violence ... I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_darkness_shows_the_stars/pseuds/for_darkness_shows_the_stars
Summary: Sometimes, your colleagues really deserve a painful death. Especially if they're slave-owning, corrupt, disgusting excuses for living beings.Just ask Padmé, she knows it all too well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Amidala vs. Taa

Padmé Amidala considers herself a reasonable, level-headed woman. How can she not, when she has been working in the Galactic Senate since she was eighteen, and hasn’t given into the temptation to murder either Orn Free Taa or Lott Dod … yet.

Not that she has not daydreamed about it during some of their longer and more infuriating speeches …but it’s not like anyone was able to tell—no, Padmé Amidala had long since mastered the control of her facial expressions. If anyone were to look at her, all they would see is a dedicated senator listening intently, and not a young woman viciously killing her colleagues in her headspace.

That is also how she can be speaking to Senator Taa now, a delicate glass of some pungent drink she hasn’t taken a single sip of balancing in her hand, a polite smile plastered on her face.

In front of her, the Twi’lek senator is laughing loudly at a joke he’s made, two lithe young women wearing scraps holding onto both his arms. The girls’ eyes are continuously cast downwards, and they are both yet to make a sound.

She makes an effort at a more genuine smile, and inquires, “And what is your opinion on the recent events on Pattitite Pattuna, Madam?” She realizes with a wince that she doesn’t know the woman’s name.

The aide’s violet eyes widen in shock. There seems to be an internal battle going on in there, but it is cut off by Taa’s thundering voice.

“We have been grieved indeed when we heard of general Gallia’s capture, yes … but a rescue mission has been sent after her, has it not?”

Padmé wants to scream, and a fleeting image appears in her mind, of Taa’s massive body falling over, four lekku splayed around a halo around his head, a blank look on his face, mouth open vulgarly, and a blaster wound still fresh on his brow.

But she only smiles icily, and says, “Indeed. It was General Koon who’d undertook the mission, I believe.”

“You would know, of course,” Taa says, and if Padmé were a tad more naïve, she would think it a compliment. “You know what they say. Senator Amidala represents the Jedi Order just as much as she does Naboo.”

It’s meant to be a jab, she knows. Unfortunately for Taa, she had learnt how to turn those around a long time ago.

“Oh, you are too kind, Senator,” she says, chuckling. A perfect image of a sweet and inexperienced girl. Let him think that. Let them all think that. “But I think Senators Organa and Mothma also deserve some of the credit.”

She watches his expression—he has a decent sabaac face, but there’s always a too-long moment needed for it to settle in, a moment Padmé exploits with vigour.

He’s shocked, at first, and then his lip curls in disgust. And then it’s all gone, replaced by polite wonder.

“If you will excuse me, milady,” he says, and she can’t help but feel a triumphant spark at the way his voice trembles with barely restrained rage.

“It was my pleasure, Senator Taa,” she tells him, and watches his retreating form with great satisfaction.

Padmé: 1, Taa: 0.


End file.
